Star Wars: The Last Jedi (HISHE)
by Bunson321
Summary: This my retelling of the Last Jedi in what I believe would be a more believable sequel to The Force Awakens and not the trash movie we got. There are a lot of changes from the movie and minor legends material added in for the story. I hope you at least enjoy it more than the character of Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Jedi**

 **Part 1**

Rey's mouth began to gently tremble with her eyes watering. With a growing feeling of something stuck in her throat as she gazed upon Luke holding his saber outreached to him to take. All of her trials and tribulations from Jakku to Starkiller base topped with loss of Han who in the short time she had known him had been the only father figure she had known. Luke's eyes were not what she imagined at first gazing upon her sizing her up but with a second take he now looked at her with a sight of both fear and acknowledgement. She could tell he knew who she was. Both of their faces giving off a flurry of emotions that neither could conceal all leading to the point Luke reached out taking the saber from her. His mind beginning to drift as old memories came back to the surface.

"My name is Rey, your sister Leia sent me to find you. She needs your help defeating the First Order and Kylo Ren." With that last name Luke flinches bringing back his mind on focus to her. Looking out past her he could see the " _Millennium falcon"_. Instinctively he walk past Rey handing her back the saber with great haste.

"Han!" Luke calls out to his old Friend.

"Luke?!" Rey shouts to him. "Luke Skywalker!" She tries to get his attention. Then before Luke could enter the Falcon Chewie exited.

"Chewie where's Han?" With a simble growl from his mouth Luke's heart ached as he stepped back turning to Rey.

"Please...you're our only hope." She begs of him. The words piercing Luke causing him pain he hasn't felt in many years as he gave his quiet yet powerful answer that stunned Rey to her core.

"No."

* * *

Nearly three days had past since Starkiller base's destruction Kylo on his flag ship " _The Finalizer_ " stood before his meditation room's doors silent and still. He could feel the muscles in his hand tense as he balled a fist. His mind retracing the last week of his encounters with Rey, FN-2817, and Han...Han. The thought of his father's look in his eye's stained Kylo's mind. The pull of the light he often felt but since killing Han he now felt an emptiness in it's place. A void...a loss of self. To him he was taught to embrace the dark side and cut his ties for they were chains that kept him shackled yet when cutting this tie he felt nothing. Why; was it him? Does he simply not command the dark side so masterfully as he thought?

What could have caused him such confusion and loss of power that while even toying with the traitor FN-2817 he would be struck in the arm. Making a mockery of him, surely the traitor is no longer laughing now most likely dead from his wounds. This slight thought gave Kylo some comfort as he finally began to take a step when suddenly he's stopped. Looking forward he see's the scar across his face in his reflection. The fight against Rey should've easily been his yet he lost. To girl who had never even wielded a light saber let alone know of the force defeated him. This embarrassment was now fully on his mind. No longer could he go into his room, no longer could he face...him. Fear; Kylo felt fear. The feint sound of a respirator began to grow louder and louder. Making his whole body tense up.

"Sir are you ok?" Kylo snapped out of his trance to see a stormtrooper to his left. It was then he felt the sweat slide down his forehead. Kylo quickly drew his saber cutting down the trooper dispatching the witness with haste. No one would ever see him in that state again. He was Kylo Ren heir to the First Order and nobody escapes his wrath. Not this trooper and definitely not the Resistance.

Beep. Beep. Activating his holo-ccommunicator Kylo answer to see General Hux.

"Kylo Ren; Supreme Leader Snoke has summoned you to his command ship. It involves matters with the resistance."

"Inform him I'm on my way." He answers walking away towards the ships hangar only as he walks he can hear it. The chill echo of a respirator once more causing the hair on his body to stand all the way until he leaves the ship.

* * *

Blood Red; this was the first thing that always stood out to Kylo as he entered the massive throne room. Exiting the lift he could see in the corners of his helmet two of Snoke's guards follow closely behind. This caused Kylo to smirk under the protection of his mask. Could it be that perhaps his Master was nervous of his growing power?

"Don't flatter yourself." The deep voice protruded the room. "Hehehe, you think I'm really worried about a boy who lost to girl whose never even held a light saber hahaha." His master mockery of him began to fuel Kylo's rage as he finished walking up to the throne. "Ah yes there's the power rising. I can feel that hatred, tell me where was it on Starkiller Base?" Kylo's head twitches up to his master. "You let a girl wound you many times with out even putting a scratch on her, tell me doe's any of it even hurt?"

"It's only a scratch." He attempts to down play as if showing his strength.

"Fool!" Snoke Stands firmly tall towering over Kylo even causing him to step back. "Don't play tough for me boy; those wounds should echo into you for the rest of your life fueling your anger, hatred and power not shrugged off to show off some bravado!" Snoke could easily tell Kylo's expression on his face behind the mask. "Kneel my apprentice." For a moment Kylo stands defiantly. Snoke flicks his right index finger up and with power never seen by Kylo He forced to the ground. "I said kneel!" This act amuses Snoke greatly. "Now take off that stupid helmet." Reluctantly his apprentice removes his helmet from his face showing his master the scar across his face. staring from his bottom right cheek moving all the way to in between his eyes. "What a shame; perhaps I was wrong to put my faith in you. Obviously you weren't ready for the task. Now look at you just a farce to the name Kylo Ren. you're no Vader just a pretender in a mask." instinctively Kylo reched for his saber only to be frozen instantaneously with Snoke's hand fully out reached. "Remember who it is that let's you even breath in this room boy." Snoke calmingly returns to his seat releasing Kylo. "Now go; get out of my sight and don't come back until you've proven you're worthy by killing the Resistance and bringing me the girl." The Supreme leader commands his apprentice.

Picking up his helmet Kylo enters the turbo lift with two guards following close behind. With all three entering Kylo's anger and patience began to boil. To him the mask didn't mean being Vader; no. No one understood. He wasn't going to become Vader he was going to be better. The guards began to feel a tension within the small confined space. Their armor flaps lightly trembling. the two glance at each other then back at Kylo who opens his eyes at the two. With in an instant the crimson red blade pierced the guard's back to his left and out his chest. Before the other could act Kylo took his helmet and smashed it against his face and into the wall. With a roar Kylo began slamming the helmet into the guards head with sparks and shards of metal shooting out. The lift opens showing on guard on the floor dead with Kylo walking over his body putting back on his helmet which now fashioned a crack along the side reminiscent to his own scar. Behind him as the door shuts the other guard's headless body slumps down to the ground.

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Luke I know you're in there; please open up!" Rey pleaded. "The Resistance needs you!" The door finally opens with Luke no longer in his robes but now in normal clothing and rags.

"You don't think I know that." He states bypassing her.

"Where are you going?" She questions unable to get an answer from him. Following him all around the island as he goes through his daily routines.

With the day dragging out Rey's patience began to tire as Luke never spoke a word to her. So much so that as when the next day came she didn't even try to talk to him instead she chose to wander about the island and learn about the temple she was on. Coming across an oddly shaped tree. From its base that was the size of Luke's own hut were three pronged tips like trident making up the rest of tree. Seeing an opening on the side she slowly crept in. The sides and floors of the tunnel was covered in roots all leading her inward. Following she came to the center of the tree open with nothing inside except a single shelf. On it were a handful of books nine in total. Picking one up she couldn't really tell how old they being written on paper a form yet they seemed burnt, torn and filthy with dirt; yet at the same time so preserved. On the cover of the book she held was the symbol of the seemed to be a saber held up.

"Careful with that, please be." She heard a croaky like voice behind her speak. Whipping around she is met with Luke behind her entering.

"Please be careful with those." He states walking over to her.

"What are these?" She questions handing over the book she held.

"The first texts of the Jedi order. They're ancient and very old yet as you can see still very resilient aren't they?" He explains to her. Looking up once at Rey, Luke could feel some sort familiarity with her. It was as if he had already met her once before many years before.

"Please Master Skywalker I can't leave here with out you're the only who can defeat Kylo Ren." Rey once more attempted to recruit him. "We need the Jedi to come back."

 _*scoff_

Luke turns away from heading out of the temple. "Foolish girl the Galaxy doesn't need the Jedi it's better off with out them." He tells her to her discomfort.

"What do you mean better off?" Rey demands storming after him. "The First Order's armies far out match what little the Resistance has. Especially after taking out all of the New Republic's leaderships. The Hutt's and other Gangs still control most of the outer core worlds. Now more than ever is the time of the Jedi to return!" She screams out to him. Her rage boiling up inside her.

"Leave me alone I have important matters to attend too." Luke simply responded shrugging her off once more.

Now Rey had enough Han was dead, who knows if Finn will wake up from his wounds. She was on the verge of losing everything at the hands of Kylo and First Order and this Legendary hero she was sent to bring back to help them was just being a stubborn old fool. Important matters? "What important matters?!" She called out to him.

All she had seen Luke do was fish, and spends all day in his hut for that past two days. Rocks slowly began to rise as the ground began to subtly shake. Luke could feel the force around and turned to Rey who was just as amazed as he was. This was the first time in nearly a week she actually attempted to reach out in the force that she was not used to the power she possessed that it still scared her a little bit. The two of them crossed eyes unsure of what to do next when Luke finally smirks.

"Who are you?"

Confused Rey once more began to tell him. "My name is Rey i'm with the Resistance your sisters-"

"No. I mean who are you; where are you from?" He asks walking over to her."

"I'm from Jaku."

"Jaku?" Luke turned and pondered before facing her once more. This time with small chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"There's no coincidence only the Force." Luke answers with Rey still befuddled. "It's an honor to finally and formally meet you Rey."

* * *

"Y-you...you know who I am?" Rey questions with the two of them now in Luke's hut gathered by around by his small fire that lit up the room.

"More like I know of you." Luke replies leaning to his side picking up a small journal. "Many years ago when I was running my order there was probably around two dozen or so of us. all under my tutelage ranging from children to adolescents all eager to learn the ways of the force and I eager to teach them. We had so much room to grow the only other Masters at the time were two very close friends of mine. One who once my enemy during the War against the Empire his name was Kreel he was not force sensitive in any way but had become very proficient lightsaber. After many duels we had come to respect one another greatly and after the empire fell I was able to convince him to join me. The other was Mira..." Luke fell silent as his mind began to drift with memories of his past. Rey could tell that whomever this Mira was she very important to Luke as a whole.

"Please continue." Rey encouraged.

"After sometime we three felt comfortable enough to expand once more we discovered a number of children with a connection to the force, but unlike my predecessors of the past we only kept in contact with the families checking in waiting for the day they would be inducted if they so chose. You were one of those children Rey."

"So you kept in contact with my parents; please could you tell me who they were?"

"While I didn't know there true names as they using aliases they did present me with this." He tells handing over the journal.

"What is it."

"That my dear is the Journal of the Whills." He answers. "The Guardians of the Whills have always walked the path of the middle line of the Force guarding and protecting the knowledge and intentions of the Whill's." He goes on to explain.

"Who are the whills?"

"Possibly the oldest beings in the galaxy itself, they're manifestations of the Force. While many do not believe in such stories, I've become a believer in such things."

"Do you know where I could find my parents?" All of Rey's questions so far had been met with straight forward answers but this last one caused Luke to stop entirely. "What is it?"

"Rey, you're parents are dead." Luke tells her his voice colder and filled with sadness before looking down in shame.

"How?" She begins tearing up.

"My nephew, when he killed the other Jedi. Ben."

* * *

 _Nearly 15 years ago it happened..._

 _With the heavy rain washing over. Blaster bolts ricocheted away as they slammed in to the sparking crimson red saber. A number of men and women continued to open fire as they held a perimeter in front of ship still being loaded by one hooded man leading a group of children into the ship assisted by another young woman bearing a resemblance to Rey._

 _"Take off!" The man commanded seeing Kylo and the Knights of Ren approaching._

 _"Not everyone is on board!" The women shouted back._

 _"If you don't leave now then your daughter will die!" He stated whipping his head back around to the sound of a scream. A knight of Ren known as The Heavy had slammed his massive cleaver into one the female fighters. Flipping over him the Armory whipped out his pistols blasting away three more. Pressing forward one fighter tries to jump him from the side only to be countered with The Armory hitting him with his own gun flipping over his shoulder and blasting into his chest before twirling around and shooting another attempting another sneak attack. While three more fighters attempted to retreat to the ship The Rogue leaps out from their right flank. Taking the lead by the neck kicking the second back into the third. With a quick pull from his hands the Rogue snaps his captive's neck. quickly taking his gun and opening fire on the other two. The Monk came right to the ship with his staff swiping what seemed to be two children before charging at the last two on the ships ramp._

 _"We have to go!" The pilot screamed._

 _"No wait!" The woman shouted._ _One last woman came over the hill rushing over with young girl in her arms._

 _The hooded man whips out a green saber taking off his hood to reveal it is Kreel who had lost an eye. Leaping into the fray he began his duel with the Monk clashing their weapons together. As the women got closer to the ship a sudden shock of pain hits her as a blaster bolt rips right through her chest narrowly missing the child. One fighter looks over to see the woman drop to the ground the child crying out._

 _"Mama! Mama!"_

 _Slowly moving up to her was the Sniper. As he raised his weapon to the young girl he's quickly tackled by the fighter who shouts for the child to run to the ship. Raising his weapon he's suddenly stabbed in the back by Kylo's saber. "Papa!" She screams frozen still only to be picked up by the women and carried off to the ship which was finally taking off. With Kreel kicking back the Monk he suddenly finds him self frozen when suddenly Kylo walks by slicing off his head._

 _"Is the tracker placed?" He questions the Sniper._

 _"It is no matter where they go we'll find them." He responds. With the others gathering around watching the ship flee._

* * *

Present day...

"It was nearly four days before I arrived on the planet to see what had become of everyone. I thought you were all dead." Luke tells the now weeping Rey. "I'm sorry."

"You have to stop him." She speaks up. "Kylo you have to stop him. Stop him from doing it again. you have to stop him form killing your sister and everyone else in the galaxy."

"Rey."

"No! You have to confront him and beat him!" She yelled.

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Cause I've already tried!" He shouts. "I lost every thing back then; my students, my friends, and even the woman I loved who carried my child still in her belly!" He begins to open up. "I had walked the line of the dark side before yes, but this time I was devastated, destroyed for small span of time I only wanted revenge so in my foolishness I set out after Ben. I knew his growing power in the force was monstrous but I could take him." Luke goes on. "I was foolish I had felt the growing darkness in him before and never knew what it was; that was until i faced him and his fellow knights of Ren on Mustafar. I was the legendary Luke Skywalker a man on a mission and in that brief time, in my hubris I blind myself to the obvious trap that awaited for me."

"What happened?" Luke reached his non mechanical hand out and with a use of the force he opened up his memories to her.

"I came face to face to Ben's so called new master, Supreme Leader Snoke."

"Snoke?"

"I could not tell by his scared body who he was only that he was the apex panicle of the dark side. His power massive so much it so I began to think this man was darker than the Emperor himself."

"What did you do? What happened next?"

"I was stupid; I stood my ground and for a time I matched Snoke in the force, but soon I found myself attacked on all fronts by the Knights of Ren. Forced into a corner I battled taking my saber into flurry of hand to hand combat. On that day I killed five of the most skilled warriors I had ever faced. But by the time I turned my sights to Ben and Snoke it was to late. Everything up until than was all apart of Snoke's plan. The men I killed were actually sacrifices to a ritual and I offered every single one of them up. I felt the force ripped out of my very body. Using what little power I still felt in my body before it was sucked away I was able to collapse the cave narrowly escaping with my life. My power was gone and I knew my mistakes had now left the Galaxy open for the taking to Snoke." Luke finished explaining bring Rey back out of his mind.

"But wait you just used the force? I thought you said it was ripped out of you?"

"It was but one thing that it always true with the force and it is that it is in all living things." He responded. "My power was stripped away yes, but the force was still in me I could feel it like a wound that hurts when it rains. For years I searched for a way to regain my power that is what brought me here. For a decade my power has slowly returned to me but I've come to learn that this planet a powerful source of the force is the only thing still keeping me alive. If I were to leave and set out with you now I would die and there would be no one left to take one Snoke." Luke finishes.

"Then there's nothing you can do to help then; it's hopeless?" Rey states getting up feeling her world just crumble under her feet.

"I'm sorry." Luke responds as Rey leaves the hut.

* * *

Making her way through the old temple Rey suddenly found herself seeing a familiar figure. Kylo looked out into the Hangar of his ship when he oddly felt a presence behind him he turned to see her.

"What is this?" Kylo questioned.

"How are you here?" Rey fired back.

"Where are you I only see black around you?" Kylo continued when suddenly he noticed Rey's face growing with anger. She quickly draws her pistol with Kylo raising his hand hoping to stop the shot with force but unable to feel her as she fires single shot. The shock snaps Kylo out who for a brief moment felt fear again sending him into a rage. Back with Rey she lowers her weapon seeing she only shot a pillar of rocks and heads to the Falcon to sleep.

With the following day arriving Luke looked out over the hill to see Rey working on her staff exercises. Finishing her sequences she opened up the Journal Luke had given her and began to read along. Luke continued to watch as Rey then took out Luke's old light saber attempting to practice the light saber techniques and sequences of form 1 Shii-cho. If Luke wasn't going to be able to help her or the Resistance then she would have to learn the ways of the Jedi and take his place. Seeing the determination in her gave look a small warm feeling he would often get seeing his old students practicing. Turning away Luke made his way to the Falcon. Chewie was out hunting some porg leaving the ship open to him.

Entering he felt a calm sadness rush into him as he remembered back to his old friend and their adventures together. As he entered the cock pit flicking on the lights he sat himself into one of the seat placing his hand over his face. "Han I'm sorry."

 _"Beep. Boop."_

"R2?" Luke looks up to see his old partner rolling over to him. "I've missed you my old friend." He smiles.

"Booop. Beep. Boop." R2 responds.

"I'm sorry buddy but I cant come with you." Luke tells the droid. R2 then spins his head and projects the old message he came across so many decades ago. It was of Leia still young girl during the galactic civil war.

"Many years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the empire. I regret I'm unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed." Luke sat up listening more intently as a spark that had not been lit in many years began to flicker once more. "Help me Obi-wan Kenobi you're my only hope." With message ended and Luke glances over at R2. "That was a dirty trick." He smirks. Some time later he exits the Falcon to see Rey and Chewie heading over to the ship to see Luke coming out.

"Does this mean you're going with us?" She asks him.

"I'm not leaving." He responds to her annoyance. "And neither are you." He catches her off guard. "If you mean to fight my nephew then you'll need to be trained right."

"You're going to train me?" Rey smiles.

"Don't get to happy about it. If what you say is true and that time is of the essence then I have no choice but to train you harder than any other of my students have ever trained. By this time one week from now I promise you that you wont be the girl that stands before me now."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Jedi**

 **Part 2**

"Begin!" Luke shouted.

Luke and Rey stepped towards each other each with their light saber in hand the initial clash sparked the beginning of their of duel. For the past five days straight Luke had been drilling the various light saber forms into Rey. Everyday non stop she would learn the ways of the force only resting to eat and meditate. The Meditation being used as a way for the force to replenish and reenergize her. While at first needing Luke's assistance with the meditation, his guidance and the easy connection to the force the planet has allowed Rey to adapt and increase her connection.

The duel itself quickly turned to Rey using the aggressive form of Form 4 as she began to swing her blade in varying angles from above Luke's head to his feet. shifting him back into Form 3. With Luke moving farther and farther back Rey's attacks began to feel heavier when for a moment she blended Form 5's heavy attacks into her sequence. though this was still Luke Skywalker he began to read Rey's movements and with a single parry deflecting her blade and using her momentum he's able move around her with a quick spin bringing his saber behind himself blocking another attack.

This time Luke pushed with simple Form 1 attacks that Rey could read but were still fast enough that Rey was fully defensive. The blade in her hand had now by this point become an extension of herself as it's weight and other quirks of the grip were so familiar and easy to handle. The constant dueling every other hour was not just adapting Rey to the saber but to all the forms of light saber combat and how to blend them into one another. Her knowledge was limited yes, but this was Luke's plan instead of her focusing on one form at a time and hoping she master it he instead constantly had her dueling making her into an adaptable fighter able to not just read her opponent but come up with unorthodox ways to beat them.

Luke switched to Form 2 a technique mastered by the now infamous count Dooku. The elegant stance and movements of the Jedi Master made it increasingly difficult for Rey to defend. A scenario similar to that Obi-wan and Dooku. Rey attempted to switch up going offensive with a leap over Luke landing a little ways away from him. Calling on the force she attempted to push him but Luke held out his hand halting the push. This part of Rey's plan as the dust and dirt clouding up created a distraction. Out from the cloud came her saber spinning right at Luke who deflected the saber up dispersing the cloud with the force. Shocked he sees Rey above him catching her saber landing behind him already preparing her swing. Luke taking his saber twirls it into a reverse grip catching the blow.

"My child I'm impressed." He complements her.

"It's because of your fabulous teaching." She tanks him.

"Oh I know." He smirks to. "Now how about we stop seizing one another up and really get this show on the road?" To Luke this wasn't about teaching Rey this about getting him back into shape as well.

"My pleasure." The two step back from one other pacing in a circle letting the force flow through them allowing a feint respite. The two finally stopped moving and reignited the sabers. "Begin." The two once again resumed their duel as the blue and green blades clashed.

* * *

 _Day 1 of the Last week_

 _"So why am i blind folding myself again?" Rey questioned putting the cloth over her eyes._

 _"It is because you need to learn how to feel the force around you." Luke answered handing over her saber. "Now we'll start off easy with some rocks."_

 _"Rocks; what do you mean rocks?" It is then a small stone pings Rey in the head. "Ouch!"_

 _"Come on feel the force." Luke chuckles. Igniting her saber Rey stood ready. Using his power Luke sent another rock at her this time at her side. Feeling the force Rey twists her wrist deflecting the stone._

 _"Oh?! I did it! Did you see that I-" Once again she's hit this time in the shin._

 _"Don't lose focus. If you do it could be then end of either you or someone you care about." Luke instructs her. "Now concentrate hard and feel the force." With day dragging on Luke would send the rocks one at time allowing a chance for Rey to pick on the skill randomly sending two or three at her at time. Slowly Rey began to grasp the feeling Luke was talking about it was at first feint but as the day and training went on it became familiar. Her saber swings no longer barely deflecting a few stones she was now swatting them away with accuracy by the time the sun began to set._

* * *

Luke and Rey's duel continued on as Luke using the force to augment his speed slightly rushed over towards the hill getting a high ground advantage. Rey followed after with excitement seeing her master use the force more and more in front of her. Luke sheathed his blade for a brief moment taking both his hands he raised rocks and clumps of dirt out of the ground from the surrounding island. His face red from the exertion launched forth his flurry of the earth. Rey at first attempted to dodge and get close but with no option stood her ground and began to twirl both her blade and body deflecting and incinerating the flinging earth.

With a quick reflex she catches one of the rocks and chucks it at Luke. To which the great master swats it away with the force.

"Come now did you really not have anything else." Luke taunts her.

* * *

 _Luke and Rey both stood on a cliff watching the sun rise over the crystal blue horizon. "It is time we begin your next lesson." Taking his mechanical hand he gestures over to stone slab for her to sit on. "Yesterday was meant to not only train you in your saber skills but your connection with the force it self."_

 _"What is today's lesson?"_

 _"Now I'll have you reach out to the force to it's self entirety." Rey is puzzled to this as she didn't quite know what to expect._

 _"What should I do?"_

 _"Close your eyes." Luke answers. "Now reach out to it." Shockingly to looks amusement Rey extends her arm reaching out for it. Not wanting to miss this chance Luke calls over a leaf over to him. Gently he touches her hand with it. "Can you feel it?" He asks._

 _"Yes!" Rey smiles with glee._

 _"Tell me what does it feel like?"_

 _"It feels, It feels-" With that moment Luke slams the leaf in her mouth causing her to flinch and jump as he giggles._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Come on try again this time for really." Luke states watching her sit back down. "Now clear your mind and really feel it." Rey concentrated hard and began to feel what she felt the other day. Seeing a few of the stones begin to lift and the air gently pick up like a swirl around him Luke could feel Rey reaching out to the force._

 _"Can you feel it?"_

 _"Yes..." Rey responded feeling everything around her._

 _"Tell me what do you see; what do you feel?"_

 _"Warmth...life everywhere...the Light. It's massive so massive." She answered. A feint voice reaches out from the light and speaks to Rey 'Hello there.' Rey couldn't help but smile._

 _"Now Rey i want you to keep going." Luke told her. As Rey continued on she felt it._ _"You see it now don't you; The dark side." Luke pointed out to her seeing her face change expressions._

 _"Yes." She answered h_ _er breath was cold as she felt so much pain, suffering and malice ooze out of it. To Rey the Dark side was equal in size to the Light._

 _"Now you only need to go a little further." Luke informs as he guides her. "Focus now."_

 _"What am I searching for?" Rey questions._

 _"Trust me you cant miss it." Luke informs her._

 _"Wait i think i see it." In Rey's mind she could see the two sides of the force pressing up against one another but in the center there was line a...force._

 _"Yes that is the balance of the two now feel it."_

 _"I-is this real?"_

 _"Oh it's very real. This line that separates the light from the dark is so much more expansive and wider than the other to. this the Force in it's purity and at it's strongest." Luke explains._

* * *

Rey finally made it up the hill and began to clash sabers once again this time leading into the old ruins themselves. Moving through the ruin narrow tunnels their sabers sliced all around them leaving smoldering traces of their skirmish. Eventually Luke while on the defensive is able slip past Rey who had been pushing until now and swapped places with her. Rey pacing back kept her saber well gripped in both hands as Luke pronged at her his blade in one hand. The two then find themselves back out in the open. Looking back for just a moment to find her footing Rey is caught off guard by Luke's next lunge towards her.

The enter a few quick parries of one another but Luke had already gained to much of an advantage and with a spin of his blade disarms Rey sending her saber flying into the air. Rey how ever quickly reacts leaping back into the air and reaching out with force calls her saber back to her.

She looks back look with sweat running down her face with a huge smile catching her breath. "Alright considered me impressed." Luke acknowledges her for her quick thinking. "Now can you do it again?"

* * *

 _With the third day of her training beginning Rey started off with meditation back on the slab she was on the day before. A sense of familiarity for her. Reaching out she found herself examining the island around her. The natives taking care of the land and temple. The fish swimming in the nearby water. The Porgs watching Chewwie eat one of their own. She even felt Luke watching the horizon as he held a pair of dice in his hand. All in all it was peaceful but then she heard something call to her. Following it she came to a dark crevasse the hole pitch black radiating with darkness but at the same time it was attractive to her. Going closer to it she felt more alive as it pulled her closer and closer to it. It was promising her; no showing her the peace she could have. The life she truly longed for._

 _"Rey!" She heard faintly in the back of her mind as she began to fall in ready to be truly happy._

 _"REY!" This time the voice as if it was right in front of her then she felt the mechanical arm of her master shaking awake. The ground beneath them cracked as she fell to the ground and Luke is pushed back by the force she exerted._

 _With Rey gasping for air she looks back at her master. "What was that?" She questions him._

 _"That was a place of darkness on this island. I can understand the temptation but you, you didn't even fight you dove right in." Luke begins to scold her. "I've seen this kind of power before it didn't scare me before; it does now." He ends walking over to her helping her back up. "My child from now take it easy don't be hasty and shoot yourself in the foot."_

 _With the daylight passing Rey entered her hut to the shock of seeing Kylo once more. The two faced each other seeing only black behind one another. "I figured this would happen again." Kylo attempts to talk. Though he's quickly told to get out by Rey. "I'm not the one doing this." He fires back._

 _"Does it look like I care?" She begins to storm off._

 _"My offer still stands." Kylo calls out to her._

 _Rey turns back to him annoyed and appalled by this statement. "Offer; you mean to become you apprentice after you've committed so many atrocities and killed Han!" She can see the cord in Kylo struck as he lowered his head and stared at the ground._

 _"I thought I did what needed to be done." Ha quietly tells her as the connection once again ends._

 _'Thought?" Rey pondered for a moment._

 _Kylo exited his turbo lift entering a sparing room where three Praetorians stood at the ready. Furious he ignited his saber marched towards the three._

* * *

"You've done good today Rey let's say we call it for the time being." Luke suggested. Rey feeling exhausted nods her head in agreement. Sitting down she was hand a canteen by Luke who sat next to her. "I must say this past week you've come far."

"Really? Thank you."

"Your trust in the force and skills with a blade are coming along quite nicely." Luke adds.

"I have a good teacher." She compliments him.

"That is also true." Luke stands and begins to leave his student. Rey being left alone looked around thinking back to an encounter she had with Kylo Last a few nights before.

* * *

 _Kylo having gone through another sparring session with the Praetorians took off his shirt showing his new cuts on his back and arms along with the wounds both Fin and Rey gave him. Turning around reaching for a towel he see's Rey standing before him. She see's how his pants come above his waist and even his stomach causing her to snicker. "Can you put on a shirt please?" She asks of him avoiding eye contact. As Kylo puts on his knew jacket resembling that of the dressing he wore on Star killer base he begins to question what she wants from him._

 _"I wanted to know something."_

 _"Which is what?"_

 _"Why did you turn to the dark side?"_

 _"Why do you wish to know?"_

 _"Because I need to make sense as to why."_

 _"Why what?"_

 _"Why you killed Han, and more importantly why you killed my parents." She informs him. Kylo looks up stunned. "After you killed off the last Jedi order you came after my parents and I along with other force sensitive children with the Knights of Ren; why?"_

 _"It was Snoke's order he didn't want any able to rise up to his level of power or at least close enough to challenge it." Kylo easily answers her to her surprise._

 _"Why?" Rey presses Kylo could see her anger._

 _"I just told-"_

 _"No; why did you turn?"_

 _"Did Skywalker not tell you yet."_

 _"How did you-"_

 _"I can feel him close to you." Kylo again is quick to answer. "He's probably to ashamed to tell you isn't he?" Rey could see the growing hate in Kylo's eyes._

 _"Ben what happened to you?"_

 _"My name is Kylo."_

 _"Ben is dead I killed him."_

 _"Tell me why?"_

 _"Because Luke Skywalker was afraid of my power and he couldn't handle it anymore. So he did what no master should done."_

* * *

Picking up her saber Rey began walking down the temple stair in front of her was two walk ways one lead to the falcon and the huts she and Skywalker were using while the other she hadn't gone down yet but knew where it lead to. The hole she felt days ago that she was warned against. While Luke was teaching her many things and even opened up a great deal to her she still felt as if he was holding something back. Kylo eluded to it once before that Luke could have been his reason for turning she doesn't to believe it, but she couldn't get the thought out of her head; she had to know.

Making her way she felt the warm tropical like air turn cold as she got closer to her destination. Coming upon the hole she could see it covered with black vine and in the center pure black. She was out side but even then it was as if some one had put he world through a tinted piece of glass.

"Are you sure this the choice you wish to make?" A voice called out. Looking all around she couldn't see anything.

"Who said that?"

"Well I did." The voice once again speaks.

"Are you the Force?" Rey questions.

"I am not but merely one with it." He explains.

"Right?" Rey responds still a little confused slowly going to her saber.

"Trust me my dear I am no threat to you. Though I would advise you caution in the choice you are about to make."

"Who are you?"

"I was once a Jedi but now I am jus tone with the force. From time to time I have crossed back over when my guidance was needed."

"Ok, do you have a name?"

"My name is Qui-gon Jin." He began to materializes his body was hazy and grey as if made from air.

"Tell me Qui-gon if i went down there would I get the answer I'm looking for?"

"If you go down this path you will find a truth. Whether it will be the full truth or a half truth is up to you." He answers.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She questions him.

"Frankly it comes to how you will react to the information you're given." He explains. "Will you try to forget what you would have seen, or will you take action on the knowledge given to you?"

"What would you have me do? I can't sick back and do nothing with these doubts I'm having." She begs.

"Doubt is a natural consequence when not all of the seeds of knowledge have been planted. If you truly feel you must go i can not stop you i only caution that you trust in the Force believe me it will guide you." Qui-gon finishes before disappearing. After hearing him out Rey was still undeterred and after taking a moment to think it over she finally decides to dive into the black.

* * *

Coming out from the top of the cave Rey fell about a dozen feet into water below her. Climbing out the water she felt a little irritated because she believed something different might have happened. It was just a cave nothing dark or scary about it there was nothing. What was the Luke and the stranger so afraid of? Taking a few spins she couldn't see anything around her that was until she saw mirror in place of where the water was. Looking around she saw another had appeared behind her.

"Oh not again." Rey was beginning to have an idea what was going on. This was similar to what she experienced when she first touched the light saber. She could see an infinite loop created by the two mirrors of her self. Going up to one she began to notice it fog up swiping the fog away she saw her eyes glowing yellow as her reflection was gritting her teeth in anger. Her reflection took her saber slashed at Rey causing her to flinch back. With her opening her eyes she soon found her self in her hut looking at both her and Kylo sitting across from each other. Their hands were touching when suddenly she heard "Enough!" Rey once more was pulled into a new vision this time she was in a different place unfamiliar to her. Suddenly the spark of a green saber igniting caught her eye. It was of Luke his face red with rage holding his blade above Ben. Suddenly the whole building collapsed around them. She couldn't believe what she had saw Kylo turned to the dark defending himself from Luke. with in a blink of an eye she was back in the cave with a clear exit out.

* * *

"You were right." Rey spoke to Kylo. "You turned because of Luke attempting to kill you." Her eyes were teary as she didn't know what to do next.

"It hurts knowing that someone you looked up to would even commit such an act doesn't it." Kylo replies.

"I feel so alone here on this planet now." Rey tells him. "I don't trust him not anymore."

"You're not alone." Kylo responds. "Rey about your parents...I'm sorry." This act of kindness that she hadn't asked for completely blew Rey's mind. Up until these past few days she only had anger and contempt towards Kylo fro all the things he had done but it's possible that maybe he wasn't completely lost.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." she responded to him. "Do you regret any of it?" She then asks seeing him close down not wanting to remember. With most of the day having gone by with no sight of Rey Luke began to grow curious of his students whereabouts.

"I've already chosen my path." He answers with guilt on his face.

"You're not alone either." Rey tells him reaching out to him. As their hands get closer the two grow more and more nervous when finally they feel each others hands. Rey's smooth hands of warmth with a few blisters from her training in the palm of Kylo's larger more colder hands from space. It was both an odd yet rewarding sensation for the two. Suddenly Rey's door opens with Luke seeing the two in the same room.

"ENOUGH!" With s great release of the force he hadn't exerted in years Luke cut the connection between the two in an instant destroying the hut. Seeing the anger in looks face similar to that of the vision she saw Rey drew her saber and followed after Luke as turned away. Back on his ship Kylo grinned.

"Liar!" She screamed enraged.

"What are you talking about?!" Luke shouted back at her furious at what he had just witnessed only to then see Rey's incoming saber swing. Not having his saber with him Luke calls forth a metal poll swiping her blade away.

"Rey! Stop!" Luke called out to her as the two began to fence to no avail. Rey continued her flurry not realizing she was manipulating the weather around her. Rain began to fall as thunder rain out with lightning striking all around.

"You tired to kill him!" She pressed on her attacks becoming heavy as her anger grew. "You turned him!" Luke was astonished by her speed and flurry using the force to augment his speed. "You! Got them all killed!"

"Enough of this!" Luke ordered once more his weapons being sliced out of his hand.

"You killed HAN!" Luke could see in her eyes where yellow as she swung for the kill.

"I...SAID...ENOUGH!" Luke caught Rey's blade mid swing with hand. Using the force power of Tutaminis with such mastery and skill. Rey was stunned as she began to realize what she tried to do. It was just as Luke said she didn't attempt to resist the dark side she just gave in. Her eye's returned to normal only it was to late as Luke ripped the saber at of her hand and force pushed her back into the ground. "You know nothing of which you speak." Luke told her. "That day Ben had crippled one of the students in his rage. That night I looked into to him to see what had happened and what i saw scared me to my core. Ben was already turned to the dark side. He had been for weeks planning to kill the other students. I saw what Snoke had in store for him and as I gazed on i found my self surrounded by my friends and family all dead...slaughtered." Luke explained. "The Emperor was killing my wife before my eyes so ignited my blade and began my duel with him." He explained. "Taking my blade I was ready to end the Emperor once and for all but at that point it was to late. My mind cleared and I was moments from killing my own nephew. Snoke had poisoned my mind. I felt so much guilt and sorrow for what i was about to do then he woke up."

 _"Ben! No!"_

"Ben believed I was trying to kill him so when he escaped he enacted his plan. The Knights of Ren and handful of other students he help turned killed everyone else while I was incapacitated." Luke finished. "I'll admit at first i was heart broken but even in that split moment I still thought he could be saved that was until he killed my wife and unborn child."

"He can still be saved. I felt the good in him." Rey spoke up.

"Good for you, however my way of saving him now is going to be more of an aggressive negotiation." Luke finishes leaving Rey in the rain. Once out of sight Luke drops to his knees coughing up blood.

* * *

"General Hux we've located the Resistance to the planet of D'Qar" An officer of the bridge of Hux's ship informed him.

"Very good prepare the rest of the fleet and send word that I request the Dreadnaught also take part in this battle."

"Yes sir." the officer replied.

"The Resistance dies today."


End file.
